


precious pearl

by slugsies



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: Other, The Black Pearl - Freeform, The Price of Freedom-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: jack ponders on what it took to get the black pearl and what she means to him.written for @everythingispirates and @gay-potc's Pirates of the Quarantinean week; day 2 - favourite ship (boat)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	precious pearl

Jack leans against the side of the _Black_ _Pearl_ and stares down at the water below that’s lapping against her dark wood. She truly is a thing of beauty. No wonder Hector wants to get his hands on her so badly - or perhaps it was just specifically to irritate Sparrow at this point that he kept making off with his ship. But everyone knew the _Pearl_ sailed best under Jack, though if none would dare say it to Barbossa’s face.

He’s not sure what’s gotten him into such a contemplative mood - perhaps the copious amounts of rum burning in his belly - but he can’t help but think about the time he’s spent captaining the  _ Pearl.  _ Well, much to his chagrin, he’s spent less time captaining it than he would have liked.

‘Course, it wasn’t always the  _ Pearl.  _ Used to be the  _ Wicked Wench,  _ once upon a time, back when he owed his title of captain to Beckett, and she wasn’t nearly as spectacular as she was now. The  _ Wicked Wench _ ’s rejuvenation when Jack had first been granted her had been a labour of love; he’d spent hours scraping barnacles from her hull, repainting the trim, patching sails, and kitting her out with extra deck guns. Despite the fact that he hadn’t been on the account at that point in his life, both he and Robby had agreed that she would make a fine pirate ship.

She had been a pirate ship for only a short while before Beckett set her ablaze and sent her to the Locker, with Jack following close behind. Not intentionally, though if anyone ever asked it was because a captain should go down with his ship. That was when he had made his deal with Jones - he wasn’t sure what had possessed him. Perhaps it was that he was young and bullheaded and genuinely believed he could outsmart and outrun death. (and he would’ve done, if it hadn’t been for that damned Elizabeth… well. The past was in the past; let bygones be bygones and all that, even if she  _ did _ murder him -)

He’d renamed her when the wreckage was raised from the depths. The  _ Wicked Wench  _ was a reminder of Jack’s stint with the East India Trading Company and just didn’t seem to fit her now that her wood was scorched black and her figurehead an angel. And, after all, she was just as precious to him as a pearl - hence the  _ Black Pearl. _

He pats the railing in front of him fondly and hums a familiar tune, then strolls over to the wheel and caresses the spokes familiarly.

The  _ Pearl  _ was freedom, but she was also his home.

**Author's Note:**

> 'is it about jack sticking his dick in the portholes' - emi 'brethren-court' 2020


End file.
